Talking Bout My Generation
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Mark and Lexie discuss everything from their old tastes in music, to favorite cartoon show. Will they crack and finally realize there really is a big age diffrence between them?


_**So I'm glad everyone is enjoying our little one-shot thing we've decided to do. It's fun and passes the time; the next one probably won't be out for a week or so because I have to update my other story Tattered and Torn. My prompt this time was **__**music **__**and it has some music in it but like CSM I drifted from my prompt just slightly. Hope you enjoy everyone! Happy reading =)**_

Lexie yawned as she leaned up against the circulation desk waiting for Mark to show up. She had been on call for the past twenty four hours and had barely gotten an hour or two of sleep, after being pulled into two different surgeries. Even though it was only current eight o'clock, Lexie was beyond exhausted. Lately that's all she was. Tired, sore and wait for it… tired. The downside to being a resident.

"Hey." said Mark as he quickly walked over, wearing his signature leather jacket, zipping it up as he made his way around the desk to Lexie. "Sorry about that, Callie needed a quick consult."

"Its okay." said Lexie tiredly. "I've just been standing here trying not to fall asleep standing up." said Lexie as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she leaned against him, as he put his arm around her and led them towards the exit.

"You look tired." said Mark, as he felt her body lean against him even more, he now supporting most of her body weight.

"Gee you really know how to charm your fiancé." said Lexie dryly as they approached Mark's parked car.

The word was still funny to say. She actually couldn't believe they had gotten to here. They were a somewhat normal healthy couple, and this time there were no pregnant daughters and sleeping with exes. Had they really grown up that much in a year?

Mark smiled at her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, as she sat down in the passenger seat. He still couldn't believe she didn't realize how gorgeous she was, and even still looking tired she was gorgeous.

"You know I think you're beautiful. You just look like exhausted." said Mark as he shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and swiftly sat down and started on the drive home, putting on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot.

_Hi, I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,_

Lexie's head nearly snapped up, from its half asleep position. Her eyes widening at what she was hearing, a goofy smile written on her face.

"Wait we need to turn this up!" said Lexie excitedly as she spun the dial on the radio increasing the volume.

_Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, _

"Bye bye." sung Lexie finishing the chorus. She turned to see Mark nearly dying in laughter at the wheel.

"Okay how God's name do you know that horrible song?" questioned Mark with amusement.

"That was my first concert." said Lexie with a grin. "I remember because I was fifteen and my best friend end I camped out in front of the ticket offices just so we could get tickets." said Lexie proudly.

"This pretty boy band was your first concert?" questioned Mark.

"They're not some pretty boy band. They're NSYNC." countered Lexie.

"Oh I'm sorry. NSYNC" said Mark sarcastically. "But seriously Lex, this was your first concert?" questioned Mark.

"Well yeah." answered Lexie.

Mark's immediate response was to laugh, and at first he refrained from doing so until he could no longer control himself, in which response Lexie shot him an annoyed look.

"And was your first concert?" asked Lexie.

"Guns n Roses." answered Mark simply.

Lexie scoffed at his response. "They were your first concert? Those bunch of eighties metal head men."

"Okay they were not eighties metal head men. They were the best." said Mark with a smile, clearly thinking fondly of the memory. "I remember Derek and I got tickets way in advance, we had our first drinks there, I had my first…." started Mark before Lexie quickly silenced him with a simple raise of her eyebrows.

"Like I said metal head men." said Lexie, as she crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned back against the seat.

"You just don't know good music." said Mark as he kept one hand on the wheel and used the other one to flip through the radio channels, until he found what he was looking for.

_Woah oh woah sweet child o' mine_

_Woah oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

"How convenient. Its on." said Mark with a smug grin, as Lexie narrowed her eyes at him.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me_

_Of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain to quietly pass me by_

Mark tapped his hands along with the beat on the steering wheel. He then turned to Lexie and gave her another smug grin. She rolled her eyes at him as she flipped back to the other radio station they had been listening to.

"You just don't know good music. The eighties had some of the best music." said Mark. "Guns n Roses, Police, Duran Duran, Michael Jackson." he rambled off.

"Well I don't exactly remember the eighties Mark. I kind of missed most of it." said Lexie.

"How did you miss most of it? You were five in…" started Mark.

"1990" finished Lexie.

"Oh yeah." said Mark as he pulled onto the main road, signaling that they weren't far from their newly bought house. "Geez you were only three in 1988? You were probably asleep while I was at my concert."

"Probably." said Lexie with a slight smile.

"Do I even want to know what cartoons you watched?" questioned Mark, continuing the conversation but this time with almost real fear that this was opening their eyes to what everyone had originally said.

"Probably not. Do Rugrats, Animaniacs and the Magic School Bus ring a bell?" questioned Lexie.

"Who, What and… what?" replied Mark a look of complete and utter confusion on his face.

"I'm going to take that as a no. Well what did you watch? I probably know them." said Lexie with reassurance laced in her voice.

She was realizing it slowly. They had grown up in different generations. Basically two different worlds. And even though it hadn't matter before, age was suddenly kind of an issue.

"Scooby-Doo…" started Mark, as Lexie quickly cut him hitting the glove department in excitement.

"Ha! I know that one." said Lexie with a pleased smile.

"Fat Albert and the Cosby kids, The Smurfs, Gummi Bears, He-Man." he continued to rattle off.

Her smile dropped. "Oh. Well I knew the first one." said Lexie in defeat.

"First movie?" questioned Mark.

"Mark we're not doing this." as Lexie rose her hands to her temples and placed them over her eyes in order to relax herself.

"No actually Lexie we are, because this… this is opening a lot of doors all of a sudden." snapped Mark.

Lexie's head immediately snapped back up and turned towards him. "So, what you're having doubts?" she questioned.

He knew he should've stopped after teasing her about her music, he knew that. Why he'd kept going? He had no freaking clue. But he did know that it was a bad thing to get Lexie pissed off and annoyed when she was emotionally and physically drained. That it could get ugly quickly.

"Lexie. No. That's not what I meant…" started Mark before he was quickly cut off yet again.

"Answer the question Mark." said Lexie, as she watched as he carefully pulled into the driveway of their house, shut off the ignition and turned to her before answering. He sighed before saying,

"There's twelve years between us Lex. I mean… it didn't seem like a lot before... but now with everything... its just." said Mark as he tried to form the right words.

"So you're having doubts?" questioned Lexie angrily.

"I never said that." argued back Mark.

"Well that's what was implied." huffed Lexie as she folder her arms in front of her. She knew she was acting like a bitch. She knew that. But he was suddenly saying all these things that had never been addressed before, and he was being so serious about it.

"You know what Lexie I have concerns!" shouted Mark. "I'm building and starting my life with someone that I thought I knew." said Mark as he stepped out of the car.

He watched as she continued to sit there and continually ignore him and anything he was saying. His breath was turning into steam from the cold, as he patiently waited for her to do or say something.

"Are you getting out of the car?" he questioned.

"Well since you're having such doubt, I think I'll stay in the car. With my NSYNC." shot back Lexie.

"You're going to sit out in below thirty degree weather in a car with no heat in when you have a nice warm house to go into?" clarified Mark.

"Yep"

"Really mature Lexie. Really mature." said Mark with an eye roll as he slammed the door shut and disappeared into the distance.

She sighed as she listened to the silence. They never fought. So it had to be something good when they did right? He'd be back in a few minutes to get her and apologize. Wouldn't he?

* * *

"_Lexie you're stupid. You're dumb and irrational. Why the heck did you put yourself in this situation?" _was the chant that had been running through her mind for the past three hours, but now it was even louder and more prominent in her head.

She was the one that initiated the "fight". She was the one that was acting like a complete three year old, sitting in the car in the pitch black outdoors. And more importantly she had been dumb enough for Mark to take the keys, so there had been so heat for the last three hours.

She felt her fingertips starting to tingle, as her lips shivered uncontrollably for umpteenth time. If she sat out here any longer she would freeze to death. If she went inside she'd have to deal with Mark. Lexie sighed, as she quickly made her decision and bolted out of the car towards the front of the house.

She quietly opened the door, careful not to make any loud noises in case he was asleep. She didn't make any moves to take off her jacket. It was even cold in the house. Or was it just her? She quickly removed her shoes, instantly regretting it when her toes felt completely numb from the sudden change.

She slowly crept up the stairs, heading for the master bedroom, to hear the sounds of the television.

"_Crap! He's still up" _she thought.

She stood there, with her teeth chattering debating whether or not to go in. Things had been said, words had been thrown, that whole nine yards. But at the end of the day she loved Mark, and she hoped he felt the same way back. And besides there were things in there preventing her from getting hypothermia.

"_I'm going in."_

* * *

Mark stared ahead at the blinking of the television, particularly not paying attention to what the news anchor was actually saying. All of a sudden something caught the side of his eye; he turned to see the door opening and in came a disheveled Lexie.

Her hair was a mess; she was clutching her arms for warmth, her big puffy winter coat still in tact and her nearly blue lips chattering away.

"Lexie." he breathed as he nearly jumped off the bed and raced over to where she stood in the door frame. He clasped his hands on her shoulder, almost inspecting her to see if she was okay. His hand managed to find it's way to her cheek, she leaning into the warmth as he held it there.

"I'm sssssssssorry. I was sssssstupidd." Lexie managed to get out.

"No. No I was. It doesn't matter that we grew up in different eras. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." said Mark.

Lexie smiled softly at his sincere words, before she was interrupted with her chattering teeth. Her body shivered under Mark's hands.

"Soooooo ccccold." shivered Lexie.

"Don't worry I've got you." reassured Mark as he quickly kissed her cold lips before pulling away.

Mark quickly went into action by leading her over to the dresser. He stripped her of her frigid clothes, and quickly placed a thermal shirt and flannel pajama pants on her frame. He layered two pairs of thick socks on her feet and handed her a pair of thick slippers.

He knew he should probably take her to the hospital just to be safe. But they were both doctors and as far as he could tell, her temp was normal and she could still feel all of her limbs. He led her over to the bed where she immdietly plopped down and snuggled her face into the pillow, as he pulled the three layers of blanket over their bodies.

She snuggled up to him; to the point where they're bodies were almost one. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, in force of habit but also to keep her even warmer. Eventually within the next ten minutes, Mark heard Lexie's teeth stop chattering. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he watched her slowly drift of to sleep.

"Finally warm?"

"Warmer than warm."

_**Reviews make my day =)**_


End file.
